The Drew Medical School MBS Program is a Consortium Model composed of 1 four-year university and 4 two-year community-based colleges in the nearby area. The proposed Program consists of eight (8) research projects which were selected on the basis of: (a) scientific merit. (b) commitment of the investigators to the objectives of this proposal, and (c) the potentials of such projects for meeting the national MBS goals. To further develop a highly motivating research environment for faculty and minority students who will participate in the advancement of the knowledge of the biomedical sciences. To enhance the existing consortium between the Drew School and nearby two-year and four-year community colleges by impacting upon the academic performance of minority student participants who move to higher university levels for careers in biomedical science. To direct and counsel MBS students on the merits and challenges of viable careers in the biomedical sciences. These objectives are indeed achievable because of the availability of the significantly large pool of minority students at the 5 community-based colleges which will participate in the consortium, and the continued commitment of the Drew School to establish biomedical science programs with other academic institutions in this community.